


Shine until tomorrow

by tojund_for_us



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Emotional, Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: No star shone down upon them, no light brightened up the simple room, spare except for one rather small bed. It wouldn´t matter, really. A thousand suns could be transplanted into him and still wouldn´t be able to brighten up his heart clouded with darkness.





	Shine until tomorrow

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine until tomorrow_

_Let it be_

_~ the Beatles_

The night was indeed cloudy and dark. No star shone down upon them, no light brightened up the simple room, spare except for one rather small bed. It wouldn´t matter, really. A thousand suns could be transplanted into him and still wouldn´t be able to brighten up his heart clouded with darkness. Silence stretched around them, though he never bothered to fill it. With words, he never dared to utter, not even with the darkness as the only witness. He knew, he had never been great with words, but he felt, even he should have been able to utter those three.

The last time they spoke, or rather, he spoke, it must have been about half past three. “Cehn ya make some light?”, was the first thing leaving dry, chapped and colorless lips. He had obliged and lit a candle on the nightstand. Even in the candlelight, the face looked pale, the figure fragile and all in all gave a sick picture of soon to be dead. In the silence they heard each other´s heartbeat. The green eyes were without their strength and merely opened before they closed again. A light chuckle. He chuckled until a cough interrupted it. “This is a song, dood. We´re a song. _And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me. Shine until tomorrow, let it be._ Let it be…let it be…”

Let it be. Soon enough, sleep took him again, took both of them this time, with the candle strongly shining throughout the night. The only sounds to be heard were two heartbeats, one steady and strong, the other slowly fading into nothingness.

The sudden silence after the last beat woke him. Just for a few moments, however those were enough. “Pickles?”, he asked with a hoarse voice. It´s been days since he had last spoken. He looked peaceful there on the bed, with his eyes closed and a small smile on his still warm lips. Let it be. Suppressing the tears, he pressed a short kiss onto the back of a limp hand. Three words. He knew, he had never been great with words, but he felt, even he should have been able to utter those three. “Let it be, Pickles.”, he whispered and fell back asleep. The candle was still burning on the nightstand.

In the morning, the doctors reported that they had found Pickles´s body, a candle burning on the nightstand and a gift card next to it, but Nathan was gone. When the card was opened by Offdensen, it only said:

Let it be

3: 48 am

Pickles had died at about 3:48 in the morning.


End file.
